1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC carrier on which an IC is removably carried so as to be subjected to delivery, storage, or electrical connection with an IC socket.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the case where an IC has a plurality of IC contact elements arranged at very small pitches, contacts on a socket are difficult to be connected directly to those IC contact elements. The reasons are that there is technical limitation in miniaturizing the physical size of the contacts and in reducing the pitches for implanting the contacts in the socket. However, since the IC is needed to be subjected to various kinds of aging tests, there is demanded a provision of a suitable means for enabling the IC to be to electrically connected to the socket and a testing device.